Young Blood
by BerryPeach
Summary: AU: In 1930's New York, Korra-a PI-is hunting down a serial killer known as Young Blood. But what happens when the killer is closer than she had imagined? And what happens when he brings out her inner beast? Warning: smut, dom play, and other things. Tahorra. My first hetero story EVER! :O
1. Young Blood

Tahorra AU, rated M for obvious reasons.

Warning: Sex (derp), dom play, smut, if you don't like that then feel free to not read this and find a happy place.

Disclaimer: I don't own Korra. No one can own her. I don't own anything to do with her or her show ;_;

Korra pulled up the lapel of her heavy trenchcoat, the rain pouring down on her as she walked down a dark alleyway. She looked up, feeling the rain wetting her cheeks, cursing softly under her breath. "Couldn't have waited until I got home, couldja?" she asked out loud. She heard a laugh coming from behind a dumpster, bringing her thoughts back into reality as she focused on the person, putting her guard up.

"Haha... yeah, God's funny like that." said a drunken old homeless man who wandered from around the dumpster. "Hey Gommu," Korra said nonchalantly, her bright blue eyes shimmering in spite of the grey, overcast evening. It was difficult to make out the man's appearance, but given the location, she didn't think that would be such a bad thing. "Hello there, Dame. You're here to ask me for the scoop on that new squeeze, aren't ya? Oooh, fresh meat on the market, he is. All of the private dicks are sniffing for that new one, lemme tell ya." he said. Obviously Yunbo was a native of the Jersey streets. "Yeah yeah yeah, just tell me what makes him so hot, and where his heat trail is."

"Ahaha! You're after this bit of fresh meat too, dickie! Hey, I tell ya what. Yer a buddy. I'll tell you my info for a discount." he waged. Korra nodded towards him. "What do I owe you?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. Yunbo looked at her, and sized her up. "A couple greenbacks would be awful kind of you, but I also take food." Korra opened up her coat and pulled out a bag with a big juicy steak burger and some potato fries, still warm, and tossed it at him. He shredded the wax paper away and instantly began to eat the food as if he were a starved dog. Korra sat and watched him for a minute or two before he looked up and started talking to her between mouthfuls.

"I hear talk he's called Young Blood. To his victims, he's known as fear. This guy-he's insane! Pop, pop, pop! And not one o' them bullets got him. You know how they say not to fuck with the guys with guns? Well _he_ does. And he don't think nothin of it. If you live like me for a day or two around these parts, I'm sure you'll find somethin. You askin for his heat trail? You are standin right in the middle of it, chick. Now, a beautiful dame like you...? Meh, you'd have _absolutely no trouble_ gettin to that Young Blood." Yunbo said as he finished up his meal. Korra gave a lopsided grin as she approached Yunbo, and she kneeled down to sit at his eye level. "A 'beautiful dame', huh? Well, Mister Gommu, you've earned yourself another meal and a buddy for a couple o' days." Korra said, patting Yunbo's shoulder. Yunbo gave a big smile up at her, showing lack of most teeth. "Here," she said, removing her trenchcoat and laying it over his shoulders, "it'll keep the gravedigger from nipping at your heels for a while." Gommu smiled more warmly now, quite grateful for the thick, warm trenchcoat.

Korra stood up, now in her heels, nylons, navy blue pencil skirt and white blouse, her curly ponytail now flat and soaked. She walked off, her hands folded behind her head, the cold not bothering her in the slightest.

Korra jimmied the key around in the doorknob to her flat, and once she had unlocked the door and walked inside, she instantly went for a nice hot shower. Once she was warmed up, she walked out and fed her dog, Naga, some kibble and some leftover cut up steak from the night before. She was recently assigned a case, partnering with Mako. She and Mako had gotten along just fine at the academy, but once he found himself involved romantically with a secretary from a prestigious newspaper company, they drifted apart. And now, she came to find that he had been freelancing cases covertly at the same agency she was working at. It was so convenient, she was suspicious at first. But the man feared for his life, seeing the MO that this man-this Young Blood seemed to go after. It was only a matter of time before Young Blood would come crawling and scuttling after him. Korra sipped at some tea, looking at all of the crime scene photos she had up in her office wall, kicking her geet up onto her desk. She narrowed her eyes at them, trying to think of where all of these crimes had triggered a memory. She felt as if she should know more-as if there were something she should remember.

As she strained to remember, she gradually drifted off to sleep. She didn't wake up until a few hours later when a loud buzzing sounded at her door, indicating someone was at the stoop, wanting permission to enter the building. Taking in a sharp breath and rubbing her eyes, Korra walked over to the intercom, buzzing the speaker. "Who is it?" After a couple seconds, a voice she was none too eager to hear at the moment answered her back. "Korra, it's Mako. I need to talk." Korra rolled her eyes and pushed the button to unlock the door, and she waited for Mako to reach her floor before she checked, and opened the door to allow him in. As she shut and locked the door, she turned around to glare at Mako, sizing him up. "Hmph... well, can I get you anything?" Mako shook his head as he took off his wet duster-coat and hung it up on the coat rack. "You sure? No tea... no sandwich... no why-the-hell-are-you-in-my-flat-at-3-am?" Mako raised an eyebrow and chuckled dryly.

"The offer is tempting, but I'll pass." he said with a sneer, before he walked over to her office and went to go inside. "Well gee-wilickers. Come on in, Mako! Lord have mercy, did you forget you don't live here? You really should get checked." Korra cracked. Mako brushed it off and sat in her office chair, playing with one of her pens as Korra walked up behind him, leaning up on the back of the chair. "You know, Korra... I've been thinking a lot about this case. I can't make heads or tails of anything! And Bo isn't helping either. He insists that he keep out of it for his own safety. I think he's still shaken up from the last case." Korra pondered softly to herself. "Really... that's fascinating... tell ya what," she said, pausing to tip her chair and knock Mako out of it so she could sit in it herself, "have a seat in the guest chair like a good boy, and I'll be more than happy to tell you what I have so far. Really, Mako... to be at a dead end so soon? Tsk... I hope we aren't getting _rusty_..." Mako shot her a glare as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"I'm actually glad you stopped by, in spite of everything. I should give you a heads up so you don't blopw my cover. I found the center of our guy's heat trail. Not a lead-not a lead of a lead-OUR MAN. So I'm going to be staking out the place for a couple days to see what information I can turn up before I can go back and try another approach covertly." Mako looked at her and blinked in disbelief. "How... did you get the info necessary to do a stake out?" Korra smiled and leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. "You have your 'intel'-if you can call it that in good conscience-and I have mine. You see that map?"

Mako looked up and spotted the map pinned against the wall. "Yup."

"You see the large bright red circle?"

"Yup."

"You know the areas within that circle, inside and out?"

"Yup."

"Good. Now you know which areas to steer clear of for the next few days." Korra said, grinning at the little twitch at the corner of Mako's mouth. It irritated him to no end that she never needed his help. The only reason she was working with him now was because it was their client's deepest wish. She supposed extra security was always a good idea.

"Now if you're done, please leave me alone. I need to get some sleep." Mako grumbled something Korra knew was profane. "Don't let the door hit the chip on your shoulder on your way out!" Korra called after him.

The next day, Korra fumbled through her closet, finding an old pair of slacks, and she ran outside and ran them through the mud and the dirt, wringing them out and tearing the bottom parts, stitching on a patch. She looked into her vanity mirror and she back-combed her hair just a little, before placing all of it beneath a page-boy hat which she also sludged up, as well as an old ratty white shirt of Mako's she had stolen from his laundry. She had gone undercover as a homeless person before, so this time around should be fairly easy. She took her room key and hid it beneath her kap and inside the rat's nest of her hair, before she walked down to the basement, crawling out through the coal-chute, dirtying her up some more before she would emerge outside. She didn't want to use the front exit, lest someone suspect she lived there.

Trudging through the puddles of gravel and water, Korra made her way to Gommu's spot, where he was sleeping with the coat she gave him. She kicked a can towards him, and as he leapt awake, holding up a broken bottle with the instant defensive, he calmed and smiled when he saw it was Korra. "Ah, howdya do, Dame?" he asked, nodding his head as if he were tipping his hat. Korra rolled her eyes before sitting beside him, sighing, her feet already bruised a little but not too badly. She looked up at the still overcast sky as it started raining again, and Korra prepared herself for an awefully long wait. "How often does Young Blood stop by?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, you won't have to wait too long. I see that puss-face of his nearly every night." Gommu said reassuringly. "That's a relief," Korra admitted, cracking a grin.

"Hey, is that guy pestering you?" Gommu said after a moment. Korra eyed him warily. "What guy?" "Mr. Fancypants with the red scarf. I saw him headed in your direction-obviously a private dick. Hope he didn' give you no trouble. I can always knock some sense into him if you'd like," Gommu said with a big gingevitis grin. Korra laughed at the imagery that popped into her head, and she shook her head. "I think I gave _him_ more trouble. No worries, Gommu. He's with me." Gommu scoffed and turned away.

"Well if he troubles you, and you need help, I'm just a holler away." Korra smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Gommu, you're too nice sometimes." Gommu shrugged his shoulders. "It's a quality _and_ a fault at times." he said.

And with that, their conversation came to a slow standstill. Korra began her stake-out, curled up in a ball, burying her head beneath her hat.

After a few hours, the rain started pouring down again and Gommu opened the trenchcoat to share with Korra, wrapping up the both of them in it. She smiled at him thankfully. "Thanks, Gommu. Such a gent." she commented. Gommu let out a hearty laugh before he looked up at the sky. "What can I say? I have a heart of gold. It's what makes me so desirable, you see." Korra laughed out loud and the two of them exchanged lighthearted conversation for a while.

As the time drifted by and the rain lightened up, the sun disappeared behind the buildings and factories, leaving the city in dimly lit darkness and eerily cast shadows. Korra had gone to sleep to catch a quick few, warning Gommu to wake her up if he thought Young Blood was coming by. Her nose and mouth twitched as she dreamed, drooling a little. Gommu watched her with a morbid fascination, sneering, unable to look away as if he were watching a snake eat a bird. "You sure you're a dame?" he muttered. Korra groaned and grumbled in her sleep, turning over, when Gommu looked up, spotting a shadow across the streetlamp. He nudged Korra from beneath the trenchcoat, pretending to be asleep. "Dame... that's your guy," he hissed into her ear. Korra creaked her eye open, hiding her consciousness behind her hat, hearing footsteps of expensive shoes coming closer and closer. She looked up to see a man in a polished charcoal pinstriped suit with a golden pocketwatch chain hanging from his pocket. He smoked a cigar and he walked with an air as if he owned the town and all within. The man couldn't be too older than Korra. And as he came closer, Korra made note of his hairstyle. It was wavy, only half of it slicked back. The other half wavy and in front of his face. His piercing blue eyes caught her attention as he puffed on his cigar, walking past with nonchalance.

It was as if he were asking for trouble.

And with those few seconds, Korra had obtained more information than she could have dreamed of. She felt happier than a kid in a candy store. Not only did she have height, hair style, and possible color, but she had skin tone, clothing style, income level, brands, and that was only scratching the surface. Once she was sure Young Blood was gone, she leaned up, smiling brightly. "I think I'm feeling luckier than usual. I might just stick around for a few more days and see just what hand I was dealt for this case." Korra said to Gommu, who responded with a raised eyebrow. Korra never stayed undercover for more than two days.

Something wasn't sitting well with him, and if the years on the streets had taught Gommu one thing, it was to trust your gut feelings.

The next day went by uneventfully, but Korra did see Young Blood again, this time in a different suit, but a suit nonetheless. She heard him talking to a man who was walking beside him-a shorter but very brutish man-about a business deal they had going down in a couple of days. She didn't notice that the man she was hunting had noticed her out of the corner of his eye, but paid no further attention to her.

She couldn't believe what amazing luck she had encountered! She LIVED for chances like this. It was all like hunting for her. She would have the target in her sights, and she would get it perfectly squared between the crosshares, and just as it is about to run, she nabs it. It was almost like a game to her at times-just one more reason for her to make it her career. She was untouchable.

On the third night, Korra reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the sandwich she made a few days ago, and she handed half of it over to Gommu. "Eat up." Korra sat there, figuring she should be awake this time around. It might look suspicious if she was always asleep. She sat up and leaned against the brick wall, waiting patiently for the young man to go by again.

As a few hours passed, he did. But this time, he had a couple of men with him, and he stopped in front of them, his stance implying he was a bit tipsy. Korra looked up at him after a minute or two.

"Well well well... what is a lovely dame like you doing in a place such as this...?" the killer asked, leaning down to get a closer look at Korra, who in turn got a much closer look at him. he had an attractive and albeit feminine face, but... she had seen his face before. Not from the past several nights either. She looked up at him and leaned further back in her spot. "No money. Doesn't seem like a problem _you'd_ deal with," she said with a crooked grin. Young Blood looked down at her before looking over at Gommu. "Whaddya say I show you a _rrrreal_ good night on the town?" he said in a sultry and silky voice. Korra froze for a moment, feeling wary. She didn't have any weapons or anything on her other than a small pocket knife.

But she couldn't blow her cover.

"What's in it for me?"

"A night you will never forget... and you will be properly conpensated," he said with a dark grin. Korra didn't like the double-meaning behind those words, but she shrugged her shoulders. "Money is money, and I gotta get me some," she said as she stood up. She could tell Gommu was worried, but he should know by now that Korra could always handle herself. And even when the decks weren't stacked in her favor, she had amazing luck.

She walked away with Young Blood and two of his goons, looking over her shoulder at Gommu, who nodded at her as if to say "You know where to find me".

Korra walked down the dark alley with Young Blood and his goons, feeling an odd sort of mood in the atmosphere. "You know how irritating it is when a very dear old friend of yours doesn't even remember your face?" Korra looked down at the floor as she walked. "Yes sir." he turned to the side and stopped walking, grabbing her shoulder gently, squeezing it. "Well... maybe this will help you remember me, _Korra_." he said. Korra looked up, a panicked expression flickering across her eyes just as Young Blood went to knock her unconscious. She ducked and pulled out her pocketknife, holding it out with her defense up, but ready to strike offensively if needed. She was grabbed from behind by the two hulking brutes, and the last thing she remembered is hearing a loud crack from inside of her as he jabbed a hand into the side of her neck. She yelped, before her body fell limp, the dead weight heavy in the thugs' arms. Young Blood motioned for them to follow him, and they carried her limp body away into the darkness.

Korra woke up with a grumble, twisting and turning her neck, finding it hurt quite a lot. As her last few moments of consciousness caught up with her, she gasped and turned around quickly. She found herself in her office, her wrists tied behind her back to the guest chair, as Young Blood sat in her office chair. He stood up, wearing his undershirt and suspenders with his slacks and his socks-nothing else. Korra eyed him warily, desperately searching through her memory bank to find out where she had seen him before.

"I'm glad you're up. For a second, I was worried I might've killed you. And after all of the trouble I went through to find you!" he huffed. "Mako is still as annoying as he ever was, I see," he said as he toyed with a paper weight on Korra's desk. Korra remained silent, her eyebrow twitching when Mako's name was mentioned. She tugged at her wrists, trying to find the knot so she could untie it. "Why don't you just tell me?"

"See, that's what's so irritating about all of this. You've gotten so far, mostly on your own, so why would you even WANT the answer to be handed to you?" Young Blood said. he walked up, placing his hands on the arm rests of Korra's chair, staring her in the eye. She glared at him defiantly, however she couldn't help but feel something spark inside of her. This guy had game. And a lot of it. She loved game. He nudged her chin up and he leaned in to kiss the side of her cheek. "I'm gonna need you to do a little acting for me," he said with a wink, before grabbing her hair and pulling it sharply back, causing Korra to let out a sudden sharp cry. He then took the paper weight and threw it against the wall, causing it to smash. Suddenly, one of the goons burst into the room. "The stuffed shirt said he'll talk, boss." the goon said. Young Blood smiled at Korra, patting her cheek. "Duty calls. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen with your buddy."

Korra growled and snarled, hollering at Mako through the door. Once she was alone in the room, she began to work on untying her binds.

As the young killer came inside the office, he saw the empty chair, and was instantly on the defensive. Suddenly the door swung shut and Korra leapt on him, knocking him to the ground, pinning him to the ground. "Aww... poor little psychopath." Korra teased, leaning down to bite his neck. "You tease me like that and I won't know what to do with myself!" she joked.

"Get off of me." he hissed. "Hmm... no." Korra said. He snarled and his eyes went wide as he struggled and thrashed, wriggling an arm free and swinging it around to clip Korra in the shoulder. She grimaced and soon the two were battling vigorously for diminance. Punches were thrown here, kicks and jabs were thrown there. Most were blocked, some were not.

Korra pinned Tahno against the wall by his throat, squeezing tightly. "You're nothing more than a rat in a lion's clothes!" Korra hissed. Young Blood looked at Korra and kicked her off of him and onto the floor before he flew on top of her, pinning her to the floor, biting savagely into her collarbone. "For someone who can't fucking remember a friend's name, you sure talk like you know a lot about me," he mused. Korra kicked him off of her and rolled over to knock the wind out of him via a punch to the solar plexus.

"I remembered who you were when you started this fight, _Tahno_," the said man looked up at her with bewildered eyes. "Why did you become this beast...?" Korra asked, sitting on him to keep him down.

"You never knew I existed. The one tme you acknowledged I was even alive at the academy was to tell me to get out of the way. I needed to get your attention somehow, and I know just how to twist those quirky, twisted screws you have. A few are loose by the way," he said with that clever grin. Korra grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked on it, forcing his face up closer to hers. "You killed to get my attention...? ARE YOU YANKING MY CHAIN!" Korra hissed. Tahno shrugged his shoulders.

"I flew off the handle a bit. But if I recall, no one is perfect, Dear Korra. Or have we forgotten that incident that I-the forgotten boy-covered for you?" Korra gasped and covered his mouth with her hand. Tahno took that moment of surprise to knock Korra off of him. He grabbed her and dragged her out the door, into the kitchen to find Mako tied to a chair, bound and gagged, having spilled what little information he could. "I'm so glad I got to see you both again. It's been lovely chatting with you. Tahno looked at Korra and whispered into her ear. "We all have a couple screws loose, Korra... the problem is finding someone who's loose screws twist perfectly with ours." he said with a little lick, before he shoved Korra onto the table and walked out of the house, followed by the two goons. Korra quickly untied Mako, before she walked into her office, knowing he'd be trailing after her.

"What was all that about!" he hollered.

"How should I know?" Korra asked. All she could focus on was how... how invigorated she was. No one had been able to fight with her like that, and no one could trigger such reactions from her. One might have called her a crime-happy floozy, what with the way she was all over him and biting him. That was NOT protocol at ALL. But, the thing was... she didn't care. Korra was actually only at ease when she had a juicy case, and she was only HAPPY when the thug was really exciting and thrilling. She needed those thrills. One might call her a bit of an adrenaline junkie.

When Korra sat in her office chair and leaned back, rubbing her face and heaving a sigh, Mako ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you alright, Korra? That twerp didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked, inspecting Korra quickly for any signs of punches, but the bruises hadn't started showing yet. However there were some rug burns, scrapes, and scratches.

"I'm fine, Mako. I had a scuffle with him-that's all. You shouldn't have told them anything."

"All I told them was that we'd been working the case for months, but couldn't find any leads until you found one and struck out on your own. That's all. No details. What did that guy tell you anyway?"

"Hmh? Oh, uh... nothing, really. He told me to watch my back." Mako narrowed his eyes at her. "You know him." Korra glanced up at Mako for a moment before nodding and looking over at the unlit fireplace. "He went to the academy with us." Mako took a step back, shocked at this information. "He... has a fondness for me. But that is beside the point. The only person he has an interest, it would seem, is me. And he won't stop killing until he gets what he wants from me."

"...And what exactly is that?" Mako asked in a hushed tone. Korra looked down at the floor, avoiding his gaze. "I don't even know... that's what I need to find out. I need to find out what he wants from me, and if I'm in any sort of position to give him what he wants."

She looked upa t Mako finally, a dark shade to her normally bright blue eyes. "Mako... whatever happens... it will be my decision. No one else's but my own. Do you understand?" Mako nodded his head, before he turned to walk away. As he went to walk out of her apartment, he stopped and turned to speak to her briefly once more. "Naga is in the closet, and you should brief me on where you're going to be next." Mako said. Korra nodded towards the map. "Same area." she said. Mako raised an eyebrow, before shrugging his shoulders. Korra knew what she was doing, which was more than what Mako could say about himself.

Once Korra had let Naga out of the closet and fed the poor puppy, she began putting together an outfit for her outfit for tomorrow night.

Korra had finished primping and pampering herself by the time the clock struck eleven o'clock, and she added the finishing touches by rouging her knees. She felt the tassles of her flapper skirt brushing across her legs, tickling and caressing her lean, toned thighs. She wore her mary-jane high-heels, and her hair was curled a bit more than usual and had a shimmering jewelled pin holding one of her pin curls in place. She grabbed her faux fur coat and went for the door, ready to try to seduce Tahno, AKA Young Blood.

She waited until she was absolutely ready to leave before she rubbed on her perfume, rubbing some behind her ears, behind her knees, and in her cleavage. She never got all gussied up, but tonight wa a very special occasion. She had done some soul-searching the night previously, and had come to find that she had an interest in Tahno. An interest she needed to look further into.

Once she was outside, she stood in the shadows, tapping her heel, waiting patiently for her prey to come walking by. Normally, a girl wandering around that time of night would be a sitting duck for all sorts of trouble, but she was no ordinary girl-and she was looking for the biggest catch of the night.

She saw Tahno approaching with a woman by his side, his arm around her as they laughed and he oggled her quite unashamedly. She laughed loudly and walked beside him-more like skipped. It would seem that she had a bit too much to drink. Korra kicked off of the wall and walked up towards Tahno, making sure he could hear the loud clacking of her heels, before she stepped out into the dim light of one of the streetlamps. She sneered at him and nodded a bit. "Oi!" she called out. He looked up slowly, and his eyes widened as he saw what Korra was wearing.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?~" he said, straightening up and leaning back a bit. He leaned over to whisper something into the girl's ear, making her blush and giggle, and she nudged him playfully. "Oh, you!" she said with a high-pitched giggle. "Say, Gidget... how's about I go pick you up at that bar again some other night?"

"What? Aw... okay. But you're missin ouuuut~" she said as she turned to walk away.

Tahno walked up to Korra nonchalantly, strutting arrogantly. Korra raised an eyebrow. "Not that we have an ego or anything..."

"You hear the rumors, Korra, I'm a demon around these parts," he said with a wink. "Just imagine what I'm like in bed~"

Korra smirked. "Around the academy, I don't recall you being all that harmful."

"Well this isn't the academy anymore-"

"Couldn't even climb a rope, if I reca-"

"The ROPE was GREASED!" he said, before clearing his throat, and recollecting himself. "Anyway... what brings you to my neck of the woods? A dame like you shouldn't be out so late. Isn't it your bedtime?" Korra smiled at having gotten a rise out of Tahno.

"My bedtime is none of your concern."

"Oh... but it is. Because when you're in bed, I might want to be right there with you..." Tahno hissed into her ear, before nipping it. Korra pulled away, shooting a glare at him. "Oh, come off it Korra! If you didn't want me to be all over you, then why would you have come aaaaallll the way out here?" he said with that silky smooth voice. Korra eyed him.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. Tahno stopped walking after a second, his shoulders quivering as he chuckled, glaring at her as he gave a dark laugh. "Are you kidding me, Korra? After all of these years... all of my efforts... you _still_ don't know what I want from you?" Korra raised an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly Tahno darted at her and slammed her against the wall by the side of her neck, the other hand pinning her by her hip with bruising force. "I want to see that primal side that I know is there... every time you've had a case, I've seen how happy you get. You LOVE having an excuse to fight back. You LIVE for the danger. You're such an adrenaline junkie... so c'mon... be a good girl and lemme see that side of you... _honey_...~" he said, knowing Korra hated that sweet talk. Korra narrowed her eyes and pouted, before she stomped on his foot with her heel and shoved him off of her. "You'll have to catch me first, _big boy_~" she called after him as she took off down the empty night streets of their city. Tahno gave an excited and feral growl as he gave chase, running after her.

Korra ran rather fast, as if she were a greased panther. She whipped through the streets and as Tahno gained on her she gave a wicked grin and she doubled back quickly, dodging when he tried to clothesline her, and she turned into a narrow alley. She ran until she hit a dead end, but the alleyway was narrow enough for her to begin climbing. She kicked off her heels and began to climb up the wall as if she were a spider, hearing Tahno approaching her quickly. Once she found herself on the rooftops, she quickly took off running again, her feet splashing through puddles of water, the smoke from a few chimneys aiding in masking her presence.

She hid just in time to hear and see Tahno reach the rooftops, splashing through the same puddles, lost in the smoke, his spats getting rather filthy. Korra gave a wicked grin as she held him within her sights, watching him look around, in a tizzy, like a lost little lamb.

"The longer you run from me, the better it will be when I catch you Korra," Tahno called out, trying to coax her out of hiding. Korra snuck around a plume of smoke, taking her hair pin out of her hair. She looked over by an open area and waited for Tahno to be facing towards that direction, before she threw it hard, the lights catching it just right, making it look at a quick glance as if it were her running. tahno took off after the pin, and disappeared into another cloud of smoke. Korra ran into it, but then Tahno pounced on her and knocked her to the ground, growling into her neck as he bit into it.

"Think I'd fall for that cheap hat trick? Hah, think again Honey," he snarled as he leaned up, toying with Korra's hair. Korra glared at him, pouting stubbornly.

"So you caught me. What happens next?" Korra asked. Tahno looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, giving a toothy grin. He then leaned down to kiss her gently. Korra cocked an eyebrow, not knowing what was happening.

As quickly as it had begun, the kiss had ended. Tahno pulled back, nipping Korra's bottom lip softly afterwards. "What the hell was _that?_" Korra hissed, glaring at him.

Tahno was about to speak when Korra grabbed his coat and rolled them over, pressing her lips so forcefully against his, snaking her tongue into his mouth with such dominance. She loved the kiss, but it was far too gentle. It was as if Tahno were deliberately teasing her. If Tahno wanted to see her feral side, she would show it to him.

Korra let out a chuckle as she ripped open Tahno's vest, shirt, and coat, admiring the chest beneath the clothes. She smiled and trailed a finger down his lean, athletic chest, earning a shiver from the man beneath her. He reached up with his hands to grope and massage her lean, tanned muscles, working his way towards the straps of her dress. Thunder clapped over head, and lightning lit up the sky, illuminating Korra's beautiful face. Soon afterwards, as they lay on the roof in their flustered state, the rain began pouring down again, soaking Korra head to toe, as well as Tahno.

He sat up and bit the side of her neck, dragging his teeth down her collarbone. "Why not take this someplace else so we can warm ourselves up a bit?" he asked in a seductive voice. Korra simply hoisted them both up onto their feet as her response, running back in the direction they came, and she leapt off of the side of the building, grabbing onto a wet pipe and letting its slickness carry her swiftly towards the ground. Once she had reached the bottom of the pipe, she dropped down the rest of the five feet, landing silently on the cobbled brick street. Soon followed by Tahno, she grasped his hand and took off running down the streets. "Where are we going?" Tahno asked, shouting above the rain. "To your place!" She called out.

"Well then, if _that's_ the case, then right this way!" Tahno said, grasping Korra's hand as well, tearing down an alleyway, and running in the same direction as Korra's flat. But just as her building came into view, they took a turn to the right, and Tahno ran up to a different building, equally as tall. Not bothering with the front door, they ran up the fire escape ladders, taking the steps two and three at a time. Korra laughed as Tahno all but threw her into his room, shutting the window closed behind him, closing the curtains. When he turned around she was already stripping out of her clothing, revealing her waist-length brazierre, her slip, and her panties. She raised an eyebrow at Tahno, before she tilted her hip and sauntered into the bathroom to run herself a hot bath. Tahno turned off the water almost as soon as she turned it on, before grabbing her hands and biting up from her wrists along her forearm and up to the side of her neck. "I think we can warm each other up," he said.

"Eager, are we? Mmm... so the talk about you being a ladies' man is cheap, is it then?" Tahno gave a wicked grin. "I only commit crime for you, you batshit insane woman." Korra tossed her head back with laughter, the fight for dominance already commencing, even before they reached the bed. Korra thrusted her tongue into Tahno's mouth, their lips clashing in a ferocious battle. Korra sucked on Tahno's tongue as it entered her mouth, sliding hers into his hot cavern as well, feeling around, committing every corner of it to memory. She broke the kiss finally, and she shoved Tahno down onto the bed, ripping away at his clothes. He had already stripped down to his undershirt and his briefs, so it wasn't too much to work through.

She looked down at his pale flesh, rubbing her hands up and down his chest as she sat on top of him, letting him undress her. Tahno found himself ripping off her bra, and nearly shredding off her panties. Korra gave a wicked grin at Tahno as she leaned down to groan and sink her teeth into Tahno's neck. She raked her teeth down his chest to a nipple, flicking her tongue over it, hearing him let out a shakey sigh as he laced his fingers in her long chocolate hair. She ground her wetness against his growing erection, nibbling and kissing back up to Tahno's juicy lips, kissing him so deeply and passionately and ferociously. She slid a hand down his side and worked it down to Tahno's length, slowly curling her fingers around it as she leaned up, smirking down at him. He eyed her curiously as she just sat there. "Whah... why are you just sitting there?" Tahno panted. Korra shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe I want you to beg."

Tahno let out a snarl at the suggestion, and he leaned up and rolled them over so he was on top-a feat he achieved with quite a lot of difficulty. He ground against her, wrapping his hand over hers to grip his own length as he began humping and grinding into the hands, making him groan softly as he pressed his forehead against Korra's shoulder. Korra then snaked her hand away from his, simply draping them over his neck. Tahno growled at her, glaring at her menacingly.

"I could just kill you." he said with a snarl. Korra shrugged her shoulders.

"You _could_, but you won't. Now beg." Tahno let out a beastly growl as he savagely attacked her lips, biting at them and thrusting his tongue into her mouth, thrusting it in and out as if he were fucking it. Korra moaned softly, running her hands through his hair before pulling him away. "That didn't sound like a plead to me...~" Korra panted. Tahno nipped at her lips and her neck softly. "I've never begged for anything in my life."

"You've never had sex with me." Korra argued. Tahno tilted his head as if to say 'You've got me there'.

"Well, is there anything her majesty wishes me to say?"

"Just a please or two. And make it believable."

Tahno rolled his eyes, blushing, feeling so embarassed at being made to beg. He kneeled at the foot of the bed, and Korra sat up, crossing her legs, watching him as he got distracted by her breasts for a moment. She had to clear her throat to bring him back.

"Uh... okay..." Tahno said, avoiding eye contact, blushing. "Please, Korra... let me... give me your body. I will gladly give you mine... I need you, please." Tahno bent down to gently grasp Korra's leg, unfolding it from her grounded leg, kissing from her ankle slowly up over the side of her knee and up to the inner thigh, making Korra shiver with delight. Between every little kiss, he would murmur a little 'please'. Korra then spread her legs around him and pulled him up off of the floor and she rolled them over again. Seated on top of him again, she began stroking his length with her hand, rubbing her thumb gently at the bit of skin behind the tip, driving Tahno crazy. She groaned his name, listening to him moan and mewl as she stroked and pumped his length. After a while, when he arched his back, she stopped completely, which caused a very violent reaction in Tahno. he leapt up and pinned Korra against the wall, assaulting her with hickeys and kisses as he grabbed some lube from the jacket on the floor by his feet. Korra eyed him suspiciously. "You never know," Tahno said with a wink. Korra laughed out loud before her lips were captured in another heated kiss, causing her to moan. She tugged at Tahno's hair gently, feeling him slide a well-lubricated finger inside of her. She gasped and rubbed her legs against his, panting softly as he slid his finger in and out of her tight, wet vagina slowly, but building up speed and intensity. She panted louder and she groaned and mewled as he curled his finger, rubbing his fingertip right over that amazing spot within her. Korra clasped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming, to find it was instantly ripped away from her mouth and pinned to the wall, and Tahno had sandwiched her firmly between his chest and the wall. "Let me hear that sexy voice... if you keep misbehaving, I might have to tie you up again," he suggested with a wink. Korra puffed out her bottom lip defiantly, before nipping at his lips. She then groaned and nearly cried out as he began assaulting that spot over and over. As she was about two or three rubs away from cumming, Tahno suddenly stopped, giving a little sneer. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" he growled as he bit and suckled her neck.

Just as Korra was about to protest, she felt Tahno pressing his girthy length at her entrance. She raised her legs and wrapped them around Tahno's slender waist as he slowly slid inside of that wet, tight heat. He groaned loudly, feeling as if her pussy was sucking his length into her. He groaned and thrusted inside of her the rest of the way, causing Korra to yelp, her eyes going wide as she felt the pleasure and slight discomfort. She tightened her grip on him before she kicked his knees out from under him, causing him to drop down to the floor with a loud thud and a grunt. Korra moaned and she shakily sat up, looking down at him with lust-hazed eyes as she slowly began to rise up on his length, and slide back down, riding his length, building up a faster pace as she went.

Tahno watched Korra slide up and down on his member, making him so achingly hard. He groaned and laid his head back, feeling dizzy with how turned on he was. He moaned so loudly as Korra rode him faster and harder, panting and groaning. Tahno watched as her voluptuous breasts bounced up and down with her movements. She moaned and whimpered, going faster, changing her angle, causing the both of them to cry out in unison as Korra braced herself on Tahno's abs, slamming herself down onto his length, making him cum deep inside of her, and she came soon after. She groaned and fell on top of his chest, the two of them panting heavily. She crawled up his chest to kiss his lips, before passing out on top of him.

When Korra woke up, the sun had risen to a high noon, and she found herself in her own bed with a cute little nightie on that she'd never seen before. She stood up and walked over to her vanity, finding a note on the mirror, and a box on the table.

_K-_

_Wear this tonight. My place. Naga's in your closet again._

_-T_

Korra opened the closet door and Naga barreled out of the little broom closet, guns a-blazing, but she calmed when she saw that she had missed the action yet again. Korra giggled and patted Naga on the head, and she opened the box to find a black sequined open-back 'dress' if you can call it that. Inside of the box was another note.

_And tonight you beg for me._

A/N: This was fun to write~ And I wrote it for Deb, and for the Tahorra party on tumblr. :] I hope you like it!~ R&R please, makes me happy~


	2. Get Out of Here

A/N: Okay, I am SO sorry for making you guys wait so long! This chapter... meh, I would say that this chapter is M-Rated for language. The sexual content isn't too bad. But it is there / I hope this is alright. I'm working very hard on so many things, so I can't update very frequently. :/ But I'm already working on the next chapter, and I already have the plot and EVERYTHING! Thank you for your patience!

DISCLAIMER: And as usual, I own nothing. If I owned anything to do with LoK... Bryke would be meeting their worst nightmare. 3

Chapter 2: Get Out of Here!

Korra hummed a soft little tune under her breath as she undressed out of her professional clothing for the day, sighing in relief as she ditched the heels and slipped into some houseshoes, a night-gown, and her robe. As Korra sang so softly, she prepared a small meal for herself, taking breaks between stirring the food in the pot to go brush her hair out and tie it off to the side. She heard a faint tapping at her window, and she cocked an eyebrow as well as puffed out her lower lip. Naga raised her head, her ears perked, and she gave a little woof under her breath, looking at something in the window by the fire escape. Korra swept up a kitchen knife and held it beneath the cuff of her robe just in case it was an unwanted visitor, and she approached the window, knocking back on it twice. When a single, solitary knock responded, Korra gave a sly grin and she unlocked the window and held it open, allowing a tall, pale, well-toned man to climb into her flat. He pulled off his top-hat which held an unlit cigarette, revealing himself to be Tahno. Korra's smile beamed as the wanted man stood tall in her apartment. He narrowed his eyes and looked her up and down, before giving a little growl and lunging at her, sliding his arms around her waist, pressing her against the wall, attacking the side of her neck with kisses and bites, trailing up to her juicy lips, kissing her so deeply, breathing in her intoxicatingly sweet scent. "Mnnnh..." he slowly rocked side to side with Korra in his arms, her hips swaying smoothly with his movements and their rhythm, the two of them dancing slowly. "You know," Tahno whispered, "not that I dislike what you're wearing-or _not_ wearing... but, why aren't you wearing that dress I got for you?"

Korra nuzzled the side of his head, sliding her arms around his neck, draping them there. "I didn't know it was for _me_ to wear...~" she insinuated, hinting at her intentions. Tahno pulled his head away, looking rather shocked and horrified, gazing wide-eyed down towards Korra. "S-Surely you don't mean-"

"_Oh, but I do_~" Korra purred again, winking at him. "Of course, I could always force you into it." Tahno chuckled a bit. "Is that so? And... how exactly could you _force_ me?"

Korra tsked him, and pressed her index finger to his lips, slowly shaking her head. "Now that is for _me_ to know, and _you_ to find out~"

After a little more of their toying around with each other, kissing and biting and whatnot, Korra went to turn off the stove and prepare the meal so they could have a little 'date'.

As Korra went to finish up her meal, she poured Tahno a shot of bourbon and handed him a cigar. "Well, Korra, you just don't seem to stop surprising me!" Tahno commented, rather happy with the drink and cigar. He kicked up his heels while Korra went to do the dishes. She waited until he tossed back the shot, before letting a clever grin slip across her face. "I am certainly full of surprises, that is for damn sure," she said, setting the dirty dishes into the soapy water. She walked up to Tahno, who was slowly falling asleep from the drug she had put into her bourbon.

"W-Wha... Koh... Korra... what's going on...? Whadja do to me?" Tahno asked, his curly hair falling in his face as he tried to grab onto Korra for support.

"I already told you Tahno... the 'how' is for me to know, and for you to find out~ This is just you finding out...~" Korra said in a deep, silky voice. Tahno's eyelids grew heavy as his vision blurred and slowly faded out as he fell asleep, feeling Korra's soft hands stroking his cheek as he did so.

When Tahno woke, he found himself laying on a bed and feeling a slight chill from the open window. He stood to close it, finding his legs were still quite weak, wobbling a little as he approached the window. As he shut the window, he caught sight of his reflection and he gasped, horrified when he saw his tall, slender figure dressed in a short, sequinned black dress. He reached behind him to try to unzip the article of clothing, finding that the zipper was stuck.

"I made sure to jam some fabric into the zipper when I zipped it up," Korra said with a clever grin on her face. Tahno whirled around to find Korra wearing his pants and suspenders, his large, pressed button-up shirt draped loosely over her figure, unbuttoned, revealing her balconette bra. Tahno nearly drooled at the sight of his lover in such masculine clothes.

"Mmnh... my darling, you look positively stunning this evening," Korra said with a wink, popping a cigar into her mouth as she took a seat on a chair in the bedroom. "Why not show me what those stems can do?" Korra purred. Tahno blushed vibrantly, trying to pull the dress down. He noticed that his legs were shaven as well. He gasped and looked up at her. Korra just shrugged her shoulder and lit her cigar.

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't strap you into a pair of heels," she said condescendingly, leaning back in the chair liesurely. Tahno blushed more and looked away, glaring in a random direction, feeling rather shameful. "I cannot believe you've squeezed me into this getup." He scoffed and flipped his hair, which had been re-styled. "So... I suppose, when in Rome, eh?" Korra raised an eyebrow at the old saying, and shrugged her shoulders. "Do as the Romans would do."

With that being said, Tahno shoved his male pride aside and walked over to the record player, setting the needle on the record. Soon, a rather sultry song began playing, and Tahno's hips began to sway and swing, the ling strands of beads and sequins swaying in time with his movements as he slowly rocked himself lower to the ground until he was on all fours, and he crawled slowly over to Korra, biting at her pant leg and tugging on it, growling softly. He then crawled back a few paces, slowly layinghimself onto his back. He undulated with perfection as he lay on the ground, his many muscles catching the lighting so perfectly. Korra licked her lips as she watched her lover perform such a sensual dance. He rubbed his leg up and turned himself over onto his belly and lifted his ass high up into the air, his knees scraping the soft, shaggy carpet.

He then got back up onto all fours, tossing his head back, his curly hair bouncing around as he did so. The sexy man crawled like a cat back up to Korra, grabbing her tie, using it to anchor him in place as he arched backwards and swayed in a half-circle, his hips constantly rocking and grinding softly toward her. Korra moaned as she watched Tahno lift himself up into her lap, his soft, deep voice purring sweet nothings into her ear as he laced his fingers in her hair, tugging gently as he ground down in her lap. "Mmm... are you going to do naughty things to me, sir...?~" Tahno groaned, grinding his growing hardness between their stomachs. Korra leaned down and bit into Tahno's neck firmly, causing him to let out a little moan. "It depends how well-behaved my pet is...~" she played along. She placed her hands on his hips and lifted him off of her lap, switching their positions quickly, pinning Tahno to the chair with her body. "Mmmm..." Korra moaned, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out two pairs of handcuffs. As she did this, she distracted Tahno with a deep, fiery kiss.

Their tongues danced together as she worked her mischief. She snapped Tahno's wrists together behind his back, latching the metal bracelets against a back-bar of the chair. tahno gave a muffled grunt, tugging at his wrists. He broke the kiss immediately, trying to tug at his wrists, looking over his shoulder. "W-Wha? Hey, I don't know what game you're playing, but you're treading on dangerous groun-HRNNPH!" Tahno tried to shake Korra's hand off of his mouth as she grabbed a handkerchief and tied it around Tahno's beautiful eyes. She leaned forward, gripping his jaw to hold his head steady as she whispered into his ear. "Be a good boy, and I won't have to punish you...~" she hissed, kissing along his jaw, pulling her hand from his mouth to replace it with her lips. She groaned into the kiss, sliding her tongue into Tahno's mouth, before breaking the kiss and leaning down to kiss his neck. Tahno went to speak again, but Korra silenced him with another kiss as she straddled his waist, grinding down against his barely clothed erection.

"Mmm... eager, are we?" she panted between kisses as she ripped the black dress off of Tahno's slender body, her lips ravaging his with the intense kiss.

She slowly began removing her own clothing, beginning with her belt, rubbing the firm leather across Tahno's chest. "Maybe I could punish you a little bit anyway..." Korra purred.

"Korra-" Tahno tried to speak, but was constantly cut off by something. "Shh... don't move a muscle... let me take care of everything." Tahno sighed and gave in as Korra opened the over-sized shirt and unhooked her bra, letting the fabric fall. She groaned as she rubbed her breasts against Tahno's chest, grinding smoothly against him.

Just as Korra was about to gag Tahno with the belt she held in her hands, suddenly her closet door burst open and two of Tahno's goons fell out. Korra shrieked and fell off of the chair, holding her shirt closed. "What are YOU mercenary beasts here?" she hollered.

"We're supposed to be keeping an eye on you. If any suspicious behavior were to occur, we're to step in." One of them stated simply. Korra's face was as red as rubies, partly from embarassment, but mostly out of rage. She uncuffed Tahno quickly and yanked off the blindfold. "WHY do you have your goons staking out my apartment INSIDE of my apartment?" She asked, furious.

"Calm down, Korra. I jus-"

"DON'T. Tell me. To calm down." she hissed venomously.

"...I just want to make sure you're safe. There've been rumors floating around in the city's underbelly. Consider this insurance." he said simply.

"N-Ngh... get out. I don't want to see you for a while." Korra growled. Tahno blinked, taking a step closer towards Korra, ignoring the fact that he was in his underwear.

"Hon'... shouldn't I be the one who's upset? I mean, you ripped apart that expensive dress I bought for y-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR JOKES, TAHNO." Korra seethed. It felt that she was burning any water in her body into steam and it was pouring out of her nose and ears. Tahno stepped back, looking somewhat hurt.

"...Alright, then. Have it your way, Private Dick." he jabbed, snatching his cloak as he stormed out of the apartment, motioning for his goons to follow. Korra snarled at the nickname. He always called her that when he wanted to get a rise out of her.

As soon as Korra was alone, she punched the wall as hard as she could, hearing a soft cracking of a couple bones. She hissed in pain, collapsing against the wall and sliding down to sit.

"Why do I always have to fly off the handle...?"

Two weeks had gone by, and Korra was keeping Mako off of Tahno's trail, but only just. She wanted Tahno to feel a little discomfort, after all.

As Korra sat at her desk, her heels up on the tabletop as she leaned back in her chair, she found herself deep in thought as to what Tahno had been saying about some 'rumors'. Korra couldn't even begin to imagine what sorts of rumors he was on about, but whatever they were, if it had Tahno taking precautions, it must be pretty serious; Korra would have to investigate in the near future.

Korra heard her doorbell buzzer going off, so she let out a grumble as she went to go check it. She found it to be Mako, standing outside of her front door. She opened the door and allowed her collegue inside.

"What's the word, Mako?" she asked.

"Nothing. He's just as elusive as ever. Rat bastard... we're getting close, though! I can almost taste it..." Mako said with determination, punching his own palm. Korra walked over to stand beside her window overlooking the street, looking rather melancholy.

"Hey, Korra... may I speak with you about something? Not as collegues, but... as friends?" Korra eyed Mako warily. "Sure."

"Well... I know we haven't had the best relationship," Mako mumbled, standing up and walking over to Korra slowly, "but... I feel as though we were made for each other. In an odd sort of way, we complete each other. I know it's a fool's errand... but won't you consider going out to dinner with me?" Korra looked at him with wide eyes, shocked at the words that stumbled out of his mouth.

"M-Mako, I-"

"Please, Korra... I know you feel the same for me. You've been dragging out this case for weeks now, and the only reason I can think of for you to do that... is that you don't want me to stop coming around..." Mako pushed Korra gently against the window, whispering into her neck, just below her ear. "I won't have to stop coming around..." he murmured, his hands trailing all over her body.

"M-Mako, stop this! What has gotten-mnph!" Korra found her voice cut off as Mako silenced her with a forceful kiss. Korra tried to push Mako off of her, but Mako was actually quite strong. Korra panicked, her mind shutting down, not registering anything. A flashback jolted her out of that little reverie, causing her to begin flailing and hollering. "MAKO! NO!" she shrieked as Mako began ripping at her clothes. "Why are you fighting me? Don't you want to be touched like this?" Mako asked, flipping her over so her chest was pressed against her window now. "N-Nghh... Mah... Mako..." she whimpered, not wanting to hurt him, but not wanting him to touch her.

-Meanwhile-

As regular citizens passed by running their errands and such, a certain homeless man was busy beside his dumpster eating a little bowl of gruel he managed to scrape up. Gommu had barely finished eating when several large cloaked men approached him.

"Are you the man who goes by the name of Gommu?" one of them bellowed in a deep, gutteral voice.

Gommu gave them a gap-filled grin. "Yup~ Gommu's my name. What can I help you fella's with on this fine day?" One of them grabbed Gommu's shirt collar and slammed him against the brick wall. "You've been associating with a dame by the name of Korra. We're looking for her. Tell us where she is or suffer the consequences."

Gommu grumbled in pain, his feet barely able to touch the ground as he managed to give a defiant grin in response. "I ain't tellin the likes 'a you two nothin! YA HEAR ME?" he hollered in their faces. The one in the back cracked his knuckles.

"Wrong choice, bub." he grumbled, pulling back his fist and letting it fly.

-Back to Korra-

Korra clenched her fists as she was pinned against the window, cracking her eyes open to see Gommu being picked up by a couple of hulks, and after a few seconds of exchanged words, then began beating up the poor derelict. Korra gasped, adrenaline kicking in.

"M-Mako, get off of me!" she hollered as his hands roamed over her body, his lips leaving butterfly kisses at the base of her neck. "M-Mako... I'm sorry." she said before elbowing him hard in the solar plexus, whipping around to grab Mako's hair and smack it into the wall, effectively knocking him out. Korra ran out of her apartment, her pencil skirt leaving some of her legs exposed to the chilling breeze, as well as her blouse with rolled up sleeves. Korra tore out of the building, and ran down the street to where the scene was playing out, and she managed to peel one of the brutes off of Gommu, who looked to be in a bad way, and toss the beast onto his back. She stomped on his face, the heel of her shoe forcing his nose to break.

"LAY YOUR GRUBBY PAWS OFF OF HIM." she roared as she grabbed the other man's head and slammed it facefirst straight into her knee, before kicking him to the ground. Gommu was moving slowly, trying to get up.

"D-Dame... listen to me..." Korra helped Gommu up carefully, beginning to walk with him towards the city streets. "Y... You need to get away... these goons were looking for yoh... you..." he panted, blood coming out of his mouth. Korra called out for help, but the civilians just ignored her pleas, not wanting to get involved.

"Well well well... here we thought we'd have to chase you down. Never expected you'd come running to us." said a deep, raspy voice. Korra froze, turning around to see several more cloaked men, one of which wearing an odd mask. She took him to be the leader. Korra growled and carefully set Gommu down as she went to fight them.

"What do you want with me?" Korra asked in a loud voice. She heard a few more sets of footfalls come up behind her. She turned around to find a few more of the cloaked thugs.

"We just want to have you over for a visit." the masked man said before one of his goons punched Korra in her side, making Korra seize up and fall to the ground with a loud yelp of pain. She clutched her side, her body twitching as the men all approached her.

Then the last thing she saw was a burlap sack going over her body before she lost consciousness.

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long, you guys. I've been trying to sneak past my writer's block. I managed to scrounge up this second chapter for you. Thank you for all of the lovely feedback as well! I hope this chapter is as well as the first. Look forward for chapter 3!


	3. Updates and Apologies!

A/N: So, I realize it's been a ridiculously long time since I've updated this story, and I feel absolutely wretched for it. I'm trying really hard to work out another chapter, I haven't forgotten! I'm almost done with it, actually, I just need to crank out another paragraph or two. As fair warning, however, it might be a little short. But yeah. I hope you enjoy it when it comes out!

And again, I am terribly sorry for this long hiatus!


	4. Keep Her Safe

Ch 3:

Warning: This chapter is rated M for much violence and gore, in graphic detail. For any of you who have weaker constitutions for this sort of thing, I've included an asterisk (***) bar to indicate where the violence begins and ends.

It was particularly hot that day, at the academy. Tahno had done an exceptionally average performance for his physical training; Mako had performed the phenominally-as usual. Korra hadn't been there to attend her training. She was there for the morning briefing and her things were in her locker, but Korra was nowhere she should be. Tahno had a rather horrid feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it felt as if a chill had swept across his heart. He shivered, and he looked up at the building where the classes were held. Tahno looked back at the rest of his class who was heading back to learn disarming techniques, his conscience getting the better of him.

Tahno combed his shorter hair back over his head, wringing some water and sweat out of his undershirt, before he jogged off towards the buildings without worrying about being seen. He wasn't one to stand out in a crowd back in those days. As Tahno entered the building, he could already feel a sense of foreshadowing disaster looming overhead. He glanced around, noticing a broom set to the side, as if someone had set it there with the intention to return to it shortly. A pile of debris lay on the floor beside it as well as a dustpan. Tahno narrowed his eyes as he faintly remembered the choreboard for their class listing Korra under sweeping-duty today. She must've went to tend to her chores before training, but she had been interrupted by something. "Curious and curiouser..." Tahno muttered to himself. He stepped cautiously down the hallway, his nose picking up the faintest smell of a bitter, sour copper. He froze dead in his tracks, recognizing the smell as blood. It definitely wasn't lacking in iron, either. He crept quickly down the hall, soon hearing the sounds of a distant scuffle.

*********START*********

Tahno gasped and he grabbed the broom, snapping the broom handle off of the bristled end, taking off down the hallway. He saw two figures in the introductory firearms classroom, and he silently opened the door a crack, sliding inside. He saw Korra, and their firearms instructor-Tarrlok-duking it out. Korra had blood splatters across her face and on her clothes, as well as some sore marks on her wrists and a passionate hatred burning in her eyes. Tahno stood in horror as Tarrlok, who wasn't stain-free either, fought against his own student. His most prized student, at that. Korra excelled in all of her classes without a hassle, which naturally made her a favorite among the teachers. Tahno jumped and gasped as Korra tossed Tarrlok across a desk, knocking it over with a loud crash.

"Y-YOU... Y-YOU SICK BASTARD!" Korra shrieked, wringing Tarrlok's neck as he curled his larger fingers around her's, tightening his grip.

"D... gh...gk! D-DON'T ACT SO INNOCENT, KORRA!" Tarrlok roared like a beast. Tahno gasped, snapping out of his trance. He couldn't try to attack with the two of them rolling around and moving like that-he could accidentally hit Korra. Not to mention Tarrlok was a mighty force to try to take down. He was often referred to by the students as a demon.

Tahno could only watch in horror, without being of help to the woman he had admired from afar for so long, as that woman gave the beating as good as she got it.

Suddenly, Tarrlok had wrenched himself from Korra's grasp, tossing her at a window. Tarrlok scoffed at Korra, who fell limp among the broken pieces of glass. He turned around, pausing for a moment as he saw Tahno. "Ah, Tahno... w-what a surprise~ Uh..." Tarrlok began walking towards Tahno, and all Tahno could do was watch his instructor step closer and closer to him, pulling something out from his back pocket.

Suddenly, before Tahno could even register what had happened, a slender, toned arm was wrapped around Tarrlok's shoulder, holding a large piece of glass at his throat. "This... will only be too good for me..." Korra hissed as she cut a deep slice across Tarrlok's throat. She avoided his arteries, and she avoided everything major-she just wanted his voice. And in a flash... it was hers.

Tahno gasped in horror as the woman he loved turned into some feral beast, pushing Tarrlok onto the ground, stepping on his arms, just above his elbow joints. She then reached down, grabbing his wrists with her iron-like grip. "You _did _say you wanted me to show you what these hands of mine can do, remember...?" Korra said, unable to restrain that prideful grin from slipping across her lips. And with that, and a bit of prying, a series of loud, agonizing cracks were heard. All Tarrlok could do was let out whisper-pitched cries and screams of the pure agony he was feeling. Korra stood up, panting softly, cracking her neck a little.

*********END*********

Only after the threat had been eliminated, did she see Tahno. She froze in her tracks, her gaze holding his, not daring to blink or even breathe.

For what felt like hours, the two students stood there, motionless, staring at each other. Tahno didn't know how long he had been holding his breath for, nor did he really care.

As Korra opened her mouth to speak, Tahno interjected immediately. "Korra... I... I-I'll take the blame." he spoke firmly, absolute certainty in his face. "He was advancing on you, and I stopped him from assaulting you." He spoke with strength. Korra was so flabberghasted, she didn't even know how to respond. It was all too much. Tahno ran over to where Tarrlok lay, and he curled his fingers around the muscular neck to get his DNA smeared over Korra's as well as blood on his hands. "Go," he spoke without even facing Korra. He couldn't look at her.

"B-But I-"

"I SAID GO." Tahno snapped, his voice wavering a little. Ohh, he was so petrified. He had no idea what would have happened to him.

Jolting from the surprising outburst, Korra bit her lip nervously before turning to run away.

Tahno would never forget that day. The stench of blood... the noises of frightened and angered people surrounding him, followed by sirens... but Korra's face as she turned to leave, that... that was worth remembering. While she wore blood smears across her cheeks and nose, fear upon her trembling lips, she wore relief on her eyes. That relief was Tahno's gift to Korra, and he was only too happy to be able to give it to her.

Anything to keep her safe.


End file.
